The display panel of prior art, such as the liquid crystal display panel is shown in FIG. 1. The display panel simply comprises an active area (AA) 100 and a peripheral area 200. The peripheral area 200 comprises an IC input Pad (integrated circuit input pad) 210 and a FPC Bonding Pad (flexible printed circuit bonding pad) 220. Specifically, the display panel comprises the IC input Pad (integrated circuit input pad) 210 and the FPC Bonding Pad (flexible printed circuit bonding pad) 220 on the lower side. The IC input Pad 210 is electrically connected to the integrated circuit board, and the FPC Bonding Pad 220 is electrically connected to the flexible printed circuit (FPC) board. The IC input Pad 210 comprises a plurality of input terminals 211. The FPC Bonding Pad 220 comprises a plurality of bonding terminals 221 which are equal in length. The plurality of input terminals 211 are electrically connected to the plurality of bonding terminals 221 correspondingly via wires 230.
As the FPC Bonding Pad 220 is electrically connected to the IC input Pad 210 via the wires 230, and as the wires 230 are more gentle (smaller slope), referring to the dotted circle marked part of the enlarged area of FIG. 1, the wire 230 is close to the adjacent bonding terminal 221 due to the etching and other factors, which is likely to cause short circuit, and the short circuit risk is higher; as the wires 230 are more steep (larger slope), the width of the area of the wires 230 gets wider. Namely, the area between the FPC Bonding Pad 220 and the IC input Pad 210 gets wider, which is disadvantageous for narrow frame design of the display panel. Besides, if the FPC Bonding Pad 220 utilizes the bonding terminals 221 which are not equal in length, there will be the problem of insufficient electrical connection area between the FPC Bonding Pad and the FPC board.